Cities
Dynasian Cities : Benevolence; The City of Benevolence is one built off worship and service to Hugh. The Sword and H flutters in the wind off most buildings. Marble is the primary building material, and marble statues of the previous Hughs stand on most corners. The city features more churches than any other, devoted to the first Hugh, the dynasty of Hughs, and the current Hugh, along with shrines to specific Hughs who represent different ideals and concepts. Despite the holy nature of the city, it is not all light and sunshine. Benevolence is the furthest north of the major cities and was often under assault in the Abyssal War. Some buildings still remain in ruin. And some of the marble is charred. Also, the priests which serve to rule the city do not always agree even when they have the cities best interests at heart, which not all do. Often times, the people are forgotten among the struggles of clergy and nobility. Benevolence offers great opportunities for adventure. Some dragons among the nearby hills fall under the sway of immoral men and terrorize the peasantry. The Church of Hugh is always able to find tasks for would-be adventurers. Abyssals still remain in the outlying forests, along with bandits and demon worshippers. : Destevan: Built by the Dwarves over a thousand years, much has changed since then. Though Dwarves ruled the city at first, it fell to a slave revolt led by Harold Hugh. As the city furthest within dwarven territory, it was strongly fortified by the army of Hugh, serving as their greatest foothold in the war. The city walls are thick stone with ramparts and towers abundant. The east end of the city backs into the mountain. There are not many tunnels, and the largest, which once led to a dwarven palace, has been sealed. In recent years, the town has become known for two things: those searching for lost dwarven treasures and the caves which are homes to some of the more notable dragons. : Hyacinth : Dawnfall : Gallows : West Parson : Sea Horn : Halcyon : Zafeer Trader States Cities : New Lyaethus: New Lyaethus is the largest city in the known world, and the capital of the Trader States. The Artisan Guild rules over this city. The city is divided into two main sections: The Old City and the New City. The New City surrounds the Old City, lying outside the very thick walls. It is inhabited by the poorer citizens of the Trader States, typically those outside the guild system. The Old City has three major areas for trade: The Upper Docks, the Merchant District, and the Noble's Quarter. Near these trade centers, the streets can be very dangerous. The Steel Guild, the Acquisitions Guild, and the Vice Guild, none recognized by the Trader State Guild Council, rule over this place, and they will stand no interference from those who would be heroes. : Crystal College : Sanctum : Machima : Ironburg : Domeshead : Heronsport : Marble Wall: The Trader States view the Marble Wall as the last stand for civilization when faced with the savagery of the abyssal wastes. On its north end, the Marble Wall stands forty feet tall, constantly walked by soldiers armed with longbows and heavy crossbows. The rest of the town lies in its shadow, well organized barracks near its base and a sprawl of makeshift buildings further away. Only two occur north of the wall with any frequency. The soldiers sometimes put on demonstrations as a show of force, and sometimes Wagon People camp outside to do business. : Griffondale : Treader's Fields Valisian Cities : Port Valis : Pnang : Hornspires : Marshscale : North Reach : Gildreth's Exile : Thundercrash : Drydock: Once upon a time Drydock was known as Marduk's Vein, named after the river it sat on. In the build up to the Abyssal War, the river was destroyed though. Now Drydock sits next to a barren river bed. The people which have remained are bitter, against the Abyssals who destroyed their city, against the Traders and Dynasians who threaten them daily, against the Valisians who they feel abandoned them. They still remain a part of the pirate kingdom, even if they are no longer sailors. They strive to prove their worth, because an independent city cannot survive in Civilization's End. : Daerphen : Utama Independent Cities Palliscere Zirconia